


Watching

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vane sees alot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

People saw him as a man of action, a brute prone to violence, selfish, thoughtless. Sometimes, like any man, he was. In some moments, not in silence but in the quiet of his soul, he watched. Jack huddled with Anne. Flint leaning against a joist, nursing a drink. Max working the room with consummate cool. And he watched her, her who had been his, stop upon the stairs, eyes seeking. They lit upon Flint; he lifted his head to her and nodded. She nodded and waited for him to join her.

Vane scowled. Some things he didn’t want to see.


End file.
